Chloe is my lady jam
by twistie2512
Summary: Beca is having dreams and Chloe wants to know what they are about


Chloe is my Lady Jam

It isn't the first time we have slept together, it's not even over 20th. It's not that we sleep "SLEEP" together, but us sharing a bed is nothing new. Our friendship has grown very strong over the last few months. So it was only natural that we would end up staying over each other's place. And it would be rude to have someone sleep over and make them crash on the floor, so sharing a bed was the most natural thing in the world.

Chloe was still up studying when Beca headed off to Chloe's bed. When Chloe decided she was tired, she changed into her PJs and slipped in next to Beca, trying not to wake her. As she lay there, waiting for sleep to take over, she felt Beca move. That was odd because Beca was normally such a sound sleeper, so Chloe froze thinking she had disturbed her. When Beca continued to move, Chloe propped herself up on one elbow so that she could look at Beca in the dim light of the laptop that was still on.

Chloe could see that Beca was still asleep and thinking at Beca must be having a nightmare, Chloe raised her hand over Beca in the thought of waking her. But as Chloe went to touch Beca, a moan escaped her mouth. So this was a first, or at least as far as Chloe knew. Beca was having a sex dream. Chloe stifled a giggle.

Chloe didn't know what to do. Should she get up and leave, but curiosity was getting the better of her so she stayed there to watch. It definitely looked like Beca was enjoying her dream as she seemed to get more into it. Chloe wondered who Beca might be dreaming of. And then all of a sudden Beca started humming Titanium.

Chloe almost fell out of the bed. This movement woke Beca from her sleep and she looked over at Chloe with one eye closed and said "You Ok Chlo?"

And Chloe looks at her, glad that there was not enough light in the room for Beca to see the blush she felt on her whole body, and replied "Yeah sorry, dreamt I was falling."

"Ok." Beca says, closed her eyes and wraps her arm around Chloe's waist to pull her closer.

Chloe laid there for a while, thinking and maybe even hoping a little that Beca had been having a sex dream about her. She couldn't have been, could she? There was no way for her to find out without asking, but she was going to try.

The next day at Bella's practice, Chloe thought she would try something. She was standing next to Beca listening to Aubrey repeat the same thing she says at every practice, when she started to softly hum Titanium, loud enough for Beca to hear. It had an immediate effect, Beca swings around to look at Chloe and says "What are you doing?" as she was turning red.

"What?" said Chloe playing dumb.

"You're humming."

"Am I?

"Yes."

"I didn't realize, sorry."

"Well stop it, it's distracting."

"Why?

"Because I am trying to listen."

"Since when do you listen to Aubrey?"

"Just stop please Chlo?"

"Ok, grumpy bum."

They get through the rest of the practice with Beca throwing strange looks at Chloe, Chloe just smiles back each time. This is going to be fun thinks Chloe. But she still doesn't know how she is going to find out who Beca was dreaming about.

They were at Beca's dorm hanging out listening to music, and Chloe reading a magazine, when "Just the way you are" started to play. Chloe was still curious over Beca's sex dream last week, decided that since she hadn't got anywhere with finding out anything about it, she would try a little experiment.

"This is one of my Lady Jams too" you say to Beca out of the blue

"Dude, you do know what over sharing is right?"

"How is that over sharing when you already know Titanium was one of my Lady Jams."

"Yeah, but I don't need to know them all."

"Oh well your loss." And Chloe goes back to flicking through her magazine.

Chloe ends up staying the night, which was no surprise but she was determined to stay awake so she could watch Beca sleep. It got later and later, and finally Chloe started to drift off. And just before she was completely asleep, she heard humming. Her eyes popped open and her hand flew to her mouth, Beca was humming "Just the way you are".

Chloe was so happy, Beca must be dreaming of her, she had to be. What if it is a test, maybes Beca is awake, so Chloe rolls over and as softly as she possibly can and she whispers into Beca's ear to see if she answers. Beca moans again, but she is not awake. Beca's hands start move lower beneath the blanket, and she moans again but this time it is followed by a name "Chloe".

Oh my god she is dreaming of me, Chloe realizes. Chloe watches Beca as she brings about her own climax. Watching Beca get herself off has made Chloe horny too, so Chloe edges herself away from Beca and lets her own hands run over her own body, as she thinks about Beca. Thinking about Beca dreaming of her, and what they were doing with each other in that dream, made it a very short exercise and her climax came quickly. She waited her breathing to clam itself and then rolled over and spooned Beca.

If "Just the way you are" wasn't one of Chloe's Lady Jam songs, it was now. What made it more funny was she had started too hum it more regularly, and when she was with Beca she found that she was doing it without even realizing. It wasn't until Beca would turn around and tell her to quit it, that she was realizing that she was doing it at all.

Sleepovers were becoming a problem for Chloe. Not that she cared about sharing a bed with Beca, but it was the fact the she found herself staying awake for long hours to see if Beca would have another dream. It took a couple of weeks, but they were lying in Chloe's bed when Beca started to dream again. She was humming again and her hands started to move. Chloe couldn't believe how often Beca seemed to have sex dreams. I mean we all have them but she must have some really pent up frustrations.

Chloe thought she would try something new, she moved herself as close as she could to Beca without touching her, because she didn't want to wake her if she could help it. She put her lips as close as she could to Beca's ear and whispers "Tell me what you want me to do?"

Beca mumbles "Chloe!"

Ok so that didn't wake her so Chloe tries again "Tell me what you want me to do?"

"Kiss me?" Beca mumbles. Chloe has to use all of her will power not to do just that.

Chloe closes her eyes and says "My lips are on yours and my tongue is running over your bottom lip, your mouth opens and my tongue searches for yours.

Beca moans again.

Chloe was enjoying this. "What do you want me to do now?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"How do you want me to fuck you?"

"Hard"

"Do you want me to suck on your nipples?"

Beca nods in her sleep.

"My mouth is on your nipple and sucking it hard, my other hand is on your other tit caressing it and then I pinch it hard"

"Chloe"

Chloe no longer needed instructions, she knew what she wanted to be doing to Beca and decided she would take over.

"I kiss my way down your body" Chloe whispers in Beca's ear. "I am working my way down to your clit. I can smell your scent, oh how I love the way you smell. I first suck on your clit and make it really hard. I roll it around with my tongue. But you want more, don't you. You want to feel me inside you?"

"Chloe"

"I slide one finger inside you and curl it around so you can feel it inside. But you are so wet, I need to add other one. I am pushing my fingers deep inside you curling and twisting and you can feel all of it, I can feel you tighten around my fingers, so I shove in other one. I am fucking you hard, you are so close. I suck on the clit and you come."

Beca does, almost on cue. She is laying there in a thin layer on sweat, and her breathing is heavy. Chloe lays there proud of herself but feeling very, very horny. She knows that a quick fix won't do it so she gets up, go over to her draw and pulls out her toy. She looks over to Beca who is still soundly asleep and heads for the shower.

The next morning, Beca seems to be a little bit embarrassed. She knows she had a sex dream about Chloe, and that's not new, but what was new was the fact that it had been so vivid. And it doesn't help that she also knows that she had it while sleeping next to Chloe. I mean what if Chloe had of woken up. Thankfully Chloe is not acting any different, so Beca assumes that she didn't.

Chloe is on a high, she managed to get Beca off without even touching her. Imagine what she could do if she was allowed to do it herself. But it's not in Chloe's nature, to just let things ride. Beca is way too easy to make uncomfortable. So Chloe hands Beca her morning coffee and says "You ok, you were a bit restless in your sleep last night"

Beca blushes the reddest Chloe has ever seen her. "Um I am ok, sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't, but what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing, I can't remember."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am sure, maybe it had something to do with fighting off crocodiles with Amy or something."

"Ok then, I have to head or I will be late to class. See you at practice." Chloe practically skips out the door, happy with herself.

Beca decides that maybe these sleepovers are not the best thing to be doing when you keep having sex dreams about the person you are laying next to. And maybe being around Chloe as much as you are is not helping with the fact that you are sure your falling head over heels with your best friend. So over the next few weeks, every time Chloe suggest that you hang out, you make and excuse for why you can't.

Then one night Chloe ends up at Beca's dorm with pizza and a movie. She knows you hate movies and she tells you that you can sit through one tonight because she felt she hasn't seen you in months but you know it's been a couple of weeks and the fact that you still seen her everyday at Bella's practice obviously doesn't count.

And let's get real, when has Beca ever been known to say no to Chloe. So they end up sleeping in Beca's bed. Beca knew that she was taking a chance, ever since the last time she slept at Chloe's, she has been basically having a sex dream about her best friend every night. She put it down to just missing Chloe, so maybe having Chloe next to her might also mean her dreams might stop.

Chloe was glad that Beca had let her in. she really had missed Beca. She was scared that she had taken things a little too far on the last night they spent together and she wanted to make things ok again.

It turned out having Chloe next to her wasn't going to stop Beca from having a sex dream at all. But the difference this time was Chloe was asleep but the dream had woken Beca. Chloe felt Beca pull away from her and didn't like it, so she wrapped her arms around Beca and pull her in tighter. So Beca laid there feeling unsatisfied until she dosed off again.

Problem was Beca went back into the same dream, and this time Chloe woke up as she felt Beca move in her arms. Chloe deciding they she was sick of sitting on the side lines, thought that maybe this time she might lend a hand.

Chloe placed her hand lightly on Beca's stomach and used her fingers to trace shapes on it. Feeling a little bit bolder, she edged down to the bottom of Beca's tank top and worked her hand under it. Beca's skin felt so warm and soft under her fingers that Chloe couldn't help herself, she move her hands to cup Beca's breast. She felt like she was taking advantage of Beca while she was asleep, and no matter how much she wanted to continue, she started to pull her hand away.

A hand stopped her from pulling away, she looked at Beca's face and found her eyes staring back at her.

"Are you sure?" asks Chloe

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Tell me what you want me to do?"

"Kiss me."

Chloe leans forward and kisses Beca in a deep passionate kiss. It was better than anything that Beca had dreamed.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"I want you to fuck me Chloe."

Chloe smiles and says "Gladly"

Chloe moves so that she straddling Beca. She moves her hands back under Beca's shirt and runs her hands over her front as she leans down and takes Beca's mouth with her own. Beca moves her hands to the side on Chloe and grabs the bottom of her shirt so that she could pull it up over Chloe's head. Beca had forgotten just how beautiful Chloe's body was, she pulls herself forward and takes Chloe's left breast in her mouth while using her right hand to caress the right one.

Chloe throws her head back, she love the feeling of Beca's mouth felt on her body. Chloe leans Beca back and takes off her shirt as well, and takes her mouth again. She always wanted to know what it would be like kissing Beca and god it felt good. She knew she would have to put her needs on the back burner because Beca had asked her to do something, and she didn't want to disappoint.

She pushed Beca back onto the bed and raised herself on her knees, she started to work herself backwards grabbing the side of Beca's boy shorts and she went. Once she had them off she threw them back over her shoulder. Chloe then worked her way back up Beca's body making sure her knee was pushed firmly up against Beca's centre. She kissed Beca as passionately as she could by running her tongue along Beca's bottom lip and then biting it gently. Beca opens her mouth to allow Chloe access while she finds herself grinding against Chloe's knee.

Chloe pulls away from the kiss and smacks Beca lightly. "No you don't, I am going to take my time."

"Please Chloe?"

"Please Chloe what?"

"Fuck me."

Chloe smiles "Ask me nicely?"

Beca is still trying to grind herself against Chloe's knee, "Please Chloe, fuck me?"

Chloe smiles widely. She place one more kiss on Beca's lips and starts making her way down. She moves her knee away from Beca so she has room to place her hand. Her mouth moves to Beca's breast taking time with each one, licking and biting them, while teasing the outside of her opening. She can feel how wet Beca is already, and she doesn't want to play nice, she wants to feel Beca around her so she roughly plunges 2 fingers straight in. Beca moans loudly and Chloe sure that the best sounds she have ever heard.

She works her fingers expertly in Beca, twisting and curling them, making sure that with each stroke she hits Beca's G-spot. Beca's breath becomes more erratic, Chloe knows she getting close, and she wanted to finish Beca off properly.

As her fingers continue to pleasure Beca, she starts to kiss further down her body. She tickles Beca's clit with her nose. Chloe was right to assume that she loved the way Beca would smell, because she did.

Chloe uses her tongue to pleasure Beca while she adds a third finger. Beca tightens immediately around Chloe's fingers and that only makes Chloe push harder. It only takes moments for Beca to come, Chloe's fingers and soaked with Beca's juices. Chloe removes her fingers and uses her tongue to lap up Beca's juices and to help her ride out the rest of her climax. After Beca stops shuddering under Chloe she stops and starts heading back up Beca's body, placing kisses as she goes. She couldn't help herself, she was humming "Just the way you are" as she went.

Beca's eyes are closed and her hair a mess from throwing it back into the pillow as Chloe had pleasured her. Chloe thought she had never looked more beautiful. Beca pulled Chloe the rest of the way and kissed her hard. Tasting herself on Chloe's lips, what Chloe had done to her was amazing.

Beca tears away from the kiss and asks "How long have you known?"

"Know what" asks Chloe back.

"That you are my Lady Jam."

Chloe just smiles and kisses Beca again.

The End


End file.
